hexversefandomcom-20200213-history
Baron Wolfgang von Strucker
Strucker's Early Years (1889 - 1924) Wolfgang von Strucker was born on October 22nd of 1889 to a noble Prussian family shortly after they had fled to Bavaria. Strucker was a smart child, education and self discipline was a large part of his childhood. He was home schooled by only the best teachers in every subject, especially mathematics and sciences. At the young age of twelve after going to a fencing championship with his Uncle he became an avid student of the art. Going on to practice religiously throughout his teens. While training with his female Fencing instructor the two of them eventually fell in love. It was a sordid and secret affair, as his father would have disapproved greatly. But they loved each other none the less, their relationship heated and passionate. His lessons eventually moved from his home to hers in 1906, where he would end up living with her until the fateful Heidelberg Fencing Championship. His father never questioning the move figuring that it was so that he could focus purely on the sport so that he could be ready for the Championship. It was 1907 and Sturcker was the ripe age of eighteen and was engaged to wed his female fencing instructor after the Heidelberg Fencing Championship. He did manage to win the title of Heidelberg Fencing Champion. The youngest to do so at the time; but his last opponent who had been training far longer than he could not handle the loss, and took his revenge by mortally wounding Strucker’s lover mentor and fiancé after scarring his face horribly, nearly blinding his right eye. Strucker fought through the pain and murdered his opponent in cold blood whispering to him; “Ich werde vergewaltigen und brennen die Frauen in Ihrem Leben.” No one questioned his actions and the whole matter was kept quiet and out of the public eye. As an interesting fact his opponent’s home along with his entire family burned mysteriously months after the Championship incident. Strucker was not implicated or sought after in the following investigation. Strucker however would not be seen or heard from again until 1914 and the start of the First World War. He came to the forefront of the German army quickly and almost unnoticed due to his dedication, incredible gift for battlefield tactics and leadership qualities. He was awarded the highest medal possible after singlehandedly saving his garrison from nearly certain death to a mustard gas attack. After the event and watching admittedly in horror and awe of what it mustard gas could do to people, he began on his journey of scientific discovery. This would be a slow learning curve for him, not because it was hard to grasp, but because he wanted to know everything there was about disease, germ and biological warfare. He was not seen again until his public wedding in 1923 to Elisbeth von Strucker, not much is known of her even to this day, mainly because Strucker refuses to discuss her with anyone. Wolfgang and Elisbeth von Strucker welcomed their twin children, Andrea and Andreas von Strucker into the world in 1924 just a less than a year after Werner von Strucker was born in May of 1923. Rise to Power (1933 - 1941) Strucker then dropped off the radar again, until the start of the Nazi Party, Adolf Hitler himself had heard about Strucker’s pursuits into the field of biological warfare and wanted the man; both for his talents and his genius; on his side. At first glance Strucker did not like Adolf Hitler, nor his xenophobic, paranoid opinions but did join the party anyway. He did so for the funding, the near limitless funding. During this time he met Arnim Zola, a brilliant robotics and weapons specialist that had been hired by Johann Schmidt to work within the secret depths of the Third Reich and SS. Without Zola’s help and equally curious mind about biological warfare Strucker never would have been able to create the Death Spore virus. Which he kept hidden from all but his most trusted allies, who included Johann Schmidt; the trust in Schmidt was misplaced as he came to find out after Schmidt turned over a sample of the virus to Adolf. The betrayal came at great costs to Strucker, he was demoted into being a Colonel in the SS, losing his privileges to work in the sciences divisions; though this did not stop him and Zola from starting the first designs on a new robotic AI which could and would adapt to anyone’s personality and memories, the decided name for the cybernetic being was eventually unveiled as, Lebensmodell Lockvogel or Life Model Decoy. They ran into an issue, without the funding of the Nazi party they were unable to continue on past the preliminary stages of design and conception. While with the SS Strucker was sent to Israel with a small group that was led by Schmidt to recover a religious artifact that was supposedly quite powerful. And indeed it was, but no one there was pure enough to touch it, as they found out after Schmidt sacrificed everyone but Strucker to try and carry it more than three feet from its altar. In a blind rage Schmidt emptied oil filled lanterns from within the shrine and set it on fire, destroying the artifact. It was then that Strucker saw the insanity that was the Red Skull for the first time. Upon coming back to Berlin to report the loss of the artifact Hitler, Schmidt and Strucker entered into a heated argument over the wrong kind of magical power being sought out and that if given a chance that Strucker could indeed tap into a darker power, a more willing power. Hitler took this as an offense to both himself and his cause, and it was only by Schmidt’s hand that Strucker wasn’t shot on the spot. No instead he was sent to Asia to start allying talks with the Japanese. It was during this time that Strucker became very aware that the hierarchy of the Nazi party was utterly corrupt and insane. During his time in Asia he became greatly passionate for martial arts after witnessing a public sparring match to gain interest in a local school. The school turned him down, knowing who he was and what he was doing there. But word spread that he was a willing student and that word landed with the secret organization known as The Hand. Capturing him one night they took him to their base where their leader confronted him and told him that he could learn every form he wanted to with them, if he gave them his loyalty. Strucker did so, but not completely. As it happened there was a small splinter of The Hand that did not like the pacifistic ways of their leader and thought that they should take a more active part of the war; and so Hydra was born through a pact that after Strucker felt that he had learned and mastered all that he had wanted that he would murder the current Leader and take over the duties. Hail Hydra (1941 - 1951) After the murder of The Hand’s then leader Strucker set off to find a power darker and more willing to prove Adolf Hitler as the fool he was. It was with the help of The Hand that he was brought to an old witch in the southern most city of Japan. He spent the better part of 1941 with her, learning summoning spells for demons and devils alike that he could take back with him to Germany to prove everyone wrong. But he saw something greater in 1942 when the Russians had heard of his rise to power within The Hand, an organization that they had hired on more than one occasion. They brought to him a young girl, no older than fifteen to teach to become the best assassin known to man. It was at this time that Strucker became the evil man that he is today; he took advantage of the situation to break, and recreate a person so completely and so utterly that they were not the same in anyway. In doing so he did things to the young, Natasha Romanova that no man would ever successfully do to her again. Unmentionable acts that made many members of The Hand question their choice of his leadership. But what he did worked, but his training was cut short as Captain America and an unknown mutant (The Wolverine) had been sent to investigate this new group known as Hydra. If it had not been for the mutant Captain America would have lost his life that day as Strucker had the upper hand on him in hand to hand combat. But it was also on this day that he lost complete use of his right eye as the mutant had popped a claw out of its hand and into his eye blinding him permanently. He took to wearing a green or red tinted monocle to hide the ugly milky white orb, ashamed of his great loss. It was during the winter of 1943 that he was returned to Germany, Hydra’s top members close on his heels, after the death of his wife due to an attack on his home which had been co-opted at a base for Schmidt. Strucker showed little emotion during the funeral proceedings, it was also at this time that he had found out his son, Andreas had been nearly mortally injured by Schmidt due to his “blatant incompetence” and driven mad from the pain leaving the only “living” descendants of Strucker’s to be his estranged daughter, Andrea the boy’s twin sister, and Werner the eldest child. It was then that Strucker severed all ties secretly to the Nazi Party instead becoming Supreme Hydra and slowly started to recruit disenfranchised Nazi spies and soldiers to his cause. He saw a greater promise for his ideal world peace in dethroning the current world governments and setting Hydra up to be the ruling party. He could see that the Axis was starting to buckle at the knees from its own bloated weight having spread itself too thin during its rapid expansion during the early years of the war. It was also at this time that Strucker recruited Schmidt and Zola to his cause as well, Schmidt would become the face of Hydra, keeping himself in the shadows where he preferred to be now after the loss of his wife and son. Zola and Strucker began work on a secret project designated as, Teufel Klaue. The exact events that went into creating the magic infused biotic gauntlet is unknown as Zola has never come forward to discuss them, and Strucker’s only answer is that “Those details are best left to us devils.” Strucker became more myth than man in 1944 when he set off a Death Spore attack in the middle of Red Square, killing nearly two thousand people. Talk had begun to swirl around the Allied governments that he wasn’t real, that Strucker was just a fairy tale as was Hydra. But only a select few within the Allied front knew the truth, and after the disappearance of Johann Schmidt and the Eponymous Captain America Strucker came out of hiding handing over a bargaining chip to the Russians; so as to keep them from killing him; in the form of the crippled but alive James “Bucky” Buchanan Barnes; whom he had rescued from certain death after he went to check out the wreckage of the destroyed supply train that the Captain had taken from him. Hydra only grew from there, striking out with their Mark 1 Life Model Decoy by eliminating Hitler and making it look like a murder suicide. Strucker and Hydra remained dormant up into 1946 when he took over Yankee Stadium in the middle of an influential ball game threatening to unleash Hell upon earth in the form of his Death Spore virus. His attempt was foiled when a lucky shot hit the tanks causing them to go off in his face. Once again he went into hiding; presumed dead by the rest of the world, along with a supposedly dismantled Hydra. In 1951 he was sighted by American Spies in East Berlin drinking tea outside of a café sipping on a cup of coffee reading the news paper. This was dismissed as a case of mistaken identity due to the lethality of the Death Spore virus. The sad truth was, was that it was actually Baron Strucker that the spy had seen. The Almost Coup That Never Was (1978) Werner von Strucker, Strucker’s eldest child, set up a coup with a few more malleable Hydra agents believing that because Hydra was out of the public eye and that his father was in hiding that that meant that Strucker was weak and close to dying. This could not have been further from the truth. Strucker was saddened, and heartbroken to find out that his only surviving son had turned on him so, power hungry and spiteful. The fight didn’t last long with Strucker taking out the small insurrection bare handed, leaving only Werner and his father alone with the Mark 1 LMD. Strucker savagely beat Werner for his insubordination, hoping that would have been enough but when Strucker turned his back only to have his son shove a gun into it he strangled his own son to death. It wasn’t that the gun had failed to go off, or in his surprise that Werner forgot to fire the weapon. Because he did, and the gun did go off, it was just that they didn’t hurt Strucker anymore, and it was in that moment that he found out that he was not the same man he once was. The Fall of Baron Wolfgang von Strucker (1980 - 1993) Strucker returned valiantly and stronger than ever before; the virus had not killed him, it had in fact awoken an unknown strength and longevity to him. He was stronger, faster, more agile and more resilient. He was also harder to catch than SHIELD had first expected due to his avid use of Life Model Decoys. His attacks on the US and England were relentless and devastating; setting off a bomb in parliament, attacking the World Trade Center, successful intrusion into SHIELD to lead them away from finding his spies in both the CIA and the British Secret Service; funding of multiple known terrorist organizations such as the IRA, and Al Qaeda. But it all came down to one last gambit. Killing the President of the United States and replacing him with an LMD. This plan was thwarted just before success by a SHIELD Agent by the name of Nick Fury in 1993. The battle was all over the news, “Unknown Terrorist group invades Washington D.C.” The attack was a ruse of course and Fury was the only one to see that, going directly after Strucker and the LMD of the President. The plan had almost reached fruition when Nick Fury burst into the office, Strucker’s infamous Teufel Klaue (Satan Claw) clasped around the President’s neck. The fight between the two lasted for what seemed like an hour, starting off with a deadly shoot out ending the lives of multiple FBI and Secret Service Agents, ending up outside the White House just feet away from escape. Fury had rigged the Helicopter that Strucker had awaiting him to explode and detonated the charge causing a blade from the rotor to fly off and severe Strucker’s right arm just below the elbow; the explosion taking him by surprise, and the loss of limb causing him to black out from blood loss. Baron Wolfgang von Strucker was taken into SHIELD Protective Custody on October 19th, 1993 just three days shy of his 104th birthday. In the wreckage of the helicopter they found the still functioning and mostly undamaged Mark 1 LMD, which was confiscated and placed into SHIELD’s laboratories for further research. The Baron in Captivity (1993 - 2015) Baron Wolfgang von Strucker was interrogated for five days straight without food or water. During this process he never once complained of being hungry or thirsty, and managed to kill while bound at the ankles and wrists by shackles fifteen separate Agents. He gave nothing up, told them of nothing and eventually they decided to put him in solitary confinement, where they would inflict sensory deprivation on him. Strucker found it the technique to be very relaxing and was often seen meditating or working out within his cell. In 1996 he was found in a comatose state and declared brain dead after three days under. They proceeded to put him into a cryogenic prison where his body could be preserved until such a time that they could cure his ailments. They had no idea that he was not brain dead, but watching a live stream from all of his LMD’s that were globally setting up a network of allies that would help Hydra rise back into power and eventually plot his escape with the help of an implanted microchip into his brain from Zola. And so he stayed that way until November of 2015. Powers & Abilities 'Powers' He wears the Satan Claw on his right hand: this metal gauntlet amplifies his strength and emits powerful electrical shocks as well as the ability to control and wield Hellfire. Strucker also uses serums developed by HYDRA, enabling him to maintain his physical vigor at its height and retard his aging process, so that physically he remains the same, despite his advanced chronological age. Exposure to his Death Spore has bonded Strucker's DNA with the Death Spore, enabling him to be revived after seemingly being killed by gunshot wounds and radiation poisoning. Stucker can now release the Death Spore virus from his body at will, killing his victims nearly instantly. If Strucker is killed, the Death Spore viruses will allegedly be set free from his body and risk infecting the entire Earth. 'Abilities' Baron von Strucker is a highly intelligent man in peak human physical condition. He is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, swordsman, and marksman. He is also a consummate military strategist and spy, and a master of disguise and excellent actor. He carries a sword and traditional firearms. Peak human strength. Can be enhanced by the Satan Claw. Category:Characters Category:HYDRA Category:Villains Category:1889 Category:1880s Category:HYDRA High Council Category:Josh Category:22 October Category:Presumed Deceased